


Капли

by Lindwurm



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 06:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindwurm/pseuds/Lindwurm
Summary: На тему: прощение за предательство





	Капли

Стивен Стрэндж медитирует на дождь. В Нью-Йорке это проще, чем в Непале, хотя Стивен давно научился игнорировать помехи. 

Каждый раз он думает про Древнюю. Исчезла ли она навсегда, растворилась ли в каплях, неспешно движущихся к земле? Если верить ее религии, то она распалась на части, которые однажды соберутся вновь в другой комбинации. Другая сила будет удерживать их вместе. 

Он думает, осталась ли где-то в этом мире темная энергия, которую использовала Древняя? Которая оставила отпечаток в ее теле. И - если верить ее религии - на ее карме. Закон сохранения вещества утверждает, что да, но Стивен не уверен, что может полагаться на чисто физические законы в таких вопросах. Он вообще не уверен, что остались хоть какие-то безусловные законы. Ему нужно узнать больше. Широта его незнания пока слишком возмутительна. 

Стивен думает о том, почему все-таки Мордо выбрал уйти. Обида на Древнюю, видимо, сыграла не последнюю роль. Стивен жалеет, что невозможно вложить другу в голову то, что он узнал еще во время работы хирургом: в неопытных руках скальпель может натворить множество бед. Поэтому Древняя и молчала. Они бы непременно захотели попробовать темную энергию на вкус. Он сам - в первых рядах. Невежество неофитов захлопнуло бы ловушку окончательно. Ей самой удавалось балансировать на краю - если верить ее словам, с трудом, - но что случилось бы с менее опытными магами?

Главная претензия Стивена к Древней - во время настоящего кризиса она пыталась заставить его играть втемную. Он слишком высоко ценит свой разум, чтобы согласиться с таким подходом. Его самолюбие поумерилось, но не исчезло. 

А потом она ушла. И все мысли об обиде и обмане теперь представлялись Стивену мелкими и бессмысленными. Даже если Древняя была не так уж чиста, не так уж благонамеренна, она обучила не только Кецаля, но и Мордо. И самого Стивена. 

Его цель - уменьшить количество страдания в мире. В этом он и ее религия сходятся без возражений.


End file.
